papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Light's Ultimate Plan
The Light’s most ultimate plan was to eventually become the rulers of the galaxy. Before they could do that however, they needed to do a few things. PHASE ONE: CONTROL JL The Light needed to establish connections. Working together, Vandal Savage was able to get two of the greatest enemies of the World's Finest Trinity: Lex Luthor and Ra’s al Ghul. He was also get the enemy of Doctor Fate, Klarion as well as Ocean Master (the archenemy of Aquaman), the Brian, and Queen Bee. Using Lex Luthor’s connections they were able to create clones of the sidekick Speedy, as well as making genomorphs, all part of a plan to infiltrate the Justice League and later, take them over. They planned to use mind control but needed many things to occur. Using Project: Blockbuster and Bane’s Venom, they were able to create Kobra-Venom. This, as well as the stealing of the Fog and information from STAR labs and Wayne Tech allowed them to locate Starro which would be the main artictech of their grand plan for Phase One. But when things went wrong, they thought it was destroyed. However luckly, a piece survived and Ocean Master’s public identity Prince Orm had it moved to the surface, only to be taken at a later date. At some point around this time, Vandal Savage using his rescources was able to head to Apokolips where he made a deal with Darkseid, promising the Anti-Life Equation in exchange for providing weapons for the course of the Light’s plans, as well as later taking a more important role. This explained the arrival of Sphere which was soon lost. They also were able to get Rhelasia and Belle Reve Penitentiary under the control of the Light, allowing them to use their resources and villains whenever possible. However, their plans came to a halt when the Team and the Justice League began to suspect a group of villains working together. Using the Kobra-Venom the Injustice League was created to misdirect them. Over the course of the series, the Light used the Fog, Magic, Bio-Tech and more to develop Starro-Tech which was used to finally take over the Justice League. Within 16 hours, Vandal had the main members attack Rimbor, which would announce to the galaxy that Earth was a threat and wanted to join the galactic level. This would attract the eyes of the Reach and others. However while they were defeated, the damage had been done. Phase Two would begin after they took Match and Speedy from Cadmus. PHASE TWO: WAR/INVADE Within the next few years, they developed an alliance with the Kroloteans, killed Ted Kord and ousted one of their own after he was revealed. However, the Team had their own plan. By 2016, the Light felt it was time to cut the rope, and attempted to kill all the Kroloteans. They also added Black Manta to the Light and agreed to help abduct humans for the Reach, who was their new partner. By this time, Darkseid was beginning to secretly spread his influence on Earth with the help of G.Gordon Godfrey, a television host. This is all a plot to discredit the Justice League and make the Reach seem better (only to be revealed as evil, thus reaffirming the ideal that all aliens are bad ). The Reach were concerned about many things, and while Blue Beetle and the meta-genes kept them occupied, the Light become puppetmasters who changed the status quo. After making the Reach seem better, they made sure the four meta-powered teenagers would not fall into the clutches of the Reach. They forced the Reach to reveal their invasion by making an alien warlord want to destroy Earth. This is in turn a bigger plot to gain the Warworld as a tool to use later on. G.Gordon began to sway public opinon on the Reach, and were able to take the Warworld’s crystal key. While the Reach had planned to control humans using a drink laced with an additive, they secretly added a neutralizing agent to prevent the same. This is when they took the War World for themselves, got rid of the Reach as their partner, etc. With the Reach and the Kroloteans gone, that meant that there was one thing left to do. Get Darkseid and begin Phase Three. However the Teams’s plan was successful, and broke the Light till 5 years later. PHASE THREE: ENDGAME Before beginning Phase three, Vandal Savage provided payment to Darkseid so they could continue being partners as well as reaffriming his support to help find the Anti-Life Equation. Ra's al Ghul at some point was resucrrected within the 5 years and brought back a Jason Todd to use to elimante important enemies. However, Jason would go rouge and fight for his own side. They grew interest in Cadmus once more, and used a government loyal Amanda Waller to create an army of Super Soliders using hints of Project: Blockbuster to create Doomsday and Clones. Offically this was to create an army for the UN to fight any alien invasions, but its true purpose was to use the army as a weapon to take over the Milky Way. Taking blood samples of the Team, the Light decided to use cloning technology to create a team dedicated to the Light's ideals and members. Their connection with Darkseid would grow when G. Gordon revealing evidence that the Justice League had gone rogue and even KILLED people. For example, Joker pulled off a stunt in Gotham city and made everything think he was dead when in reality he had Clayface assist him, working together to make the world think Batman had crossed the line. This later developed when the Light stole Black Kryptonite from Star Labs to use to make Superman spilt into a good version and a bad version. They would use the Bad Version to make everything believe that Lex Luthor was dead in the ultimate attempt to frame the Justice League. However, they would " resurrect " Lex Luthor and affrim their hold on the planet. Darkseid would later come and put on a show by killing the president, allowing Lex to effectivly control of the United States. They team of heroes to fight the Justice League and the Team as well as Darkseid (though Darkseid is for show). G. Gordon would begin to support Darkseid claiming he was freeing the earth from the evil of the Justice League. By this time however, they decided to wage War on New Genesis and the Guardians of the Universe using the War World and destroy Rimbor. In another stunt, they used Darkseid to destroy Metropolis and be “ defeated “ by the Light’s Team. The Endgame would come when the Anti-Life Equation was discovered by the Light. They still needed Trigon and the Guardians defeated. As they went into a galatic battle with the Green Lantern Corp, the Light shows the League and the Team that they have already won. However Darkseid betrays them and takes the Anti-Life Equation and sends his forces onto the Earth to kill everyone in a great act of betrayl. However Trigon also arrives, defeats Darkseid and kills (unknown 2 members). But in the final act of their plot, using Korba-Venom, the Anti-Life Equation, Trigon's power and Darkseid's New God DNA, they soon became Gods and delecared their rightful rule over the Galaxy. And yet they still lost. THE END.